Bed frames for home, nursing and hospital healthcare environments are generally designed with bed frames about 35 inches wide, which will accommodate most persons. For large persons, persons suffering from obesity and persons having other afflictions wherein a wider bed frame can be beneficial, bariatric beds are provided with bed frames having widths such as 39, 42 or even 48 inches or wider.
What is needed is a health care bed operable to readily transform between two or more widths.